Family Ties
by FullMoonEclipse
Summary: Inspired by HALO Ledgends, don't like, don't read. A Sangheili couple, one night, found and adopted a human child. Six years later, it was taken from them. Twelve years later, it returned looking for answers. First HALO fic, rated T to be safe. R&R pl
1. From The Ashes

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Prelude-From The Ashes..._

_**A/N:**__ Wow, never thought I'd end up writing a HALO fic...Hell of a milestone. (Pulls out a big bottle of Ginger Beer) Drinks, anyone? Anyways, this was inspired by yours truly watching HALO Ledgends on DVD. _**WATCH IT. SERIOUSLY. IT IS AWESOME. DO IT! **

_...ahem..._

_You know how it works- flames help me cook ramen for my good reviewers. Enjoy, folks!_

_**EDIT:**__ I've gone through this and fixed some stuff up. Now it's a little less…full of holes, maybe?_

_--_

_Everyone thought it was a falling star that night, but Ta'hm and his wife, Alim had known otherwise. They were close by when it crashed._

"_Hurry, Ta'hm!"_

"_Alim, do not be so hasty!" Alim was the first to reach the wreckage. It was still burning inside of it, but the flames were small and scarce. A small noise reached her ears and looked closely at the smoke. Her husband, Ta'hm, approached her._

_"What is wrong?" Alim pointed at the smoke._

_"There is something there. I can hear it." The two approached the wrekage, stepping over the bodies of alien creatures and, when they were close enough, Ta'hm could hear the sound of a crying infant. True enough, the baby was in the arms of its dead alien mother, dressed only in a blanket. It only looked about a few months old._

_"The child lives," Said Ta'hm. "It is lucky. It will be the last to die."_

_"No!" Alim stepped in front of her husband. "From the ashes, there is always opportunity. We have no children, Ta'hm, " She pried the child from the corpse's arms and held it closely, noticing how small it was. "And this child has no mother. It does not seem right to let it die. Are we Sangheili _not_ without honour?" Ta'hm thought hard about this._

_"Hm. An act of mercy. Very well, then. Let this corpse burn. Take the child." Alim nodded and smiled gratefully as they left. The child stopped crying and grasped Alim's clothes as if in awkward greeting. Alim smiled at the child._

"_What do you think we should name her?" Ta'hm looked to his wife, confused._

"'Her'_? How can you tell?" Alim cast a look at her husband that said _'I just know'_. Ta'hm sighed._

"_I am unsure. What do you want to call her?" Alim looked at the child affectionately._

"_Hm...what about Rei? I have taken a liking to that name for a while now." Ta'hm considered this, then nodded._

"_Alright, then. Rei it is." The child eventually closed its eyes and fell asleep as they left._


	2. Difference

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Chapter 1-Difference_

_**A/N:**__Never thought I'd put up two chapters in one day...(shrug) Anyways, on to the reviews from the last chapter._

_**AceFrehley101:**__ Thank you so much for your... "_constructive"_, shall we say, criticism. Your kindly donated flames have helped me cook thank you ramen for the lovely__** Rathnier Nithvolr**__, who was kind enough to find this interesting._

_**EDIT:**__ Okay, since some of my reviewers have convinced me to fill in some plot holes. Each chapter has been revised and some parts re-written._

--

_The war has only just begun. The 'Prophets' have managed to recruit more races in the fight, and the human race has put aside its differences in order to come together and fight off the Covenant. On Sangheili, Rei grew alongside her adoptive parents, and, like all of us grow up believing we are human, she believed that she was Sangheili, just like her parents. Sangheili had joined the Covenant, but some, yet few were still skeptical at the time. The war would soon split families apart and divide friendships as the age-old act would progress…_

_Sangheilios, six years later... _

"Rei, wake up. The sun has risen before you have." Rei sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning already?" She managed a yawn just as Alim came in with a smile on her face.

"Still asleep at this hour, Rei?"

"Barely. Is father at training?" Alim nodded.

"Yes. And you will be at school soon." Rei looked out the window.

"I do not want to go to school. All the other children tease me because I am different. Mother, why am I different?"

Alim didn't know how to answer. She had heard gossip from the women in the village square about an alien child crying under the old tree in the schoolyard.

Alim smiled and went to sit by her daughter. She held a hand, palm facing outwards. Rei

awkwardly put her own five-fingered hand against the three-fingered hand of her mother.

Everything _felt_ familiar- the way their skin felt to the other's touch and the feeling of familiarity and warmth. But everything _looked_ different-skin colour, the number of fingers they both had and how thin Alim's fingers were in comparison to Rei's.

Despite the awkward feeling, Alim's smile remained. "In likeness, we are different. In spirit, we are one and the same. You are human, but in the eyes of your father and mine, you are still our daughter, still Sangheili."

"Then why do the other children not want to play with me or be my friend?"

"Listen, Rei. A friend can see past the differences with their heart and learn to accept them. One day you will find a friend who will see you as one of us in spirit, as your father and I do." Rei smiled and nodded. Alim removed the silver pendant from around her neck and tied it around Rei's.

"The symbol on that pendant was created by the Forerunners. From what I was told as a child, it is a symbol of courage. As long as you wear this, Rei, the Forerunners will give you their courage to face any challenge. Do you understand?" Rei admired the pendant and its luminous lustre. Looking up at her mother, she grinned.

"Yes, mother. Thank you." Alim smiled and held her closely. They pulled away.

"Now," Alim said, ruffling Rei's jet black hair. "Get ready for school. I will make your breakfast." Rei nodded, the grin remaining as she went to her closet to find some clothes while her mother left.

--

_-Meanwhile, out in space...-_

_General Grayson gripped the navigator's chair as another explosion rocked the ship_

"_Lieutenant Andrews, where the hell are they driving us?!" Andrews frantically pressed buttons left and right._

"_I-if I'm right sir, they're driving us towards a nearby planet..." Suddenly, the console exploded, sending Andrews flying backwards into the wall. He gave a moan, then fell silent. Two other soldiers led him away to sickbay. Grayson bit the knuckles on his index finger._

"_God-damned Covenant bastards…Helmsman!" The helmsman, a spry twenty-seven-year-old named Turnbull, turned in his seat._

"_Aye, sir?"_

"_Follow 'em- this fight's not over yet!" Turnbull saluted._

"_Aye, sir!" _

After school, Rei was walking, alone as usual, on her way home, casually kicking up the dust on the road and admiring her pendant, which gleamed in the late-afternoon sunlight. She watched other Sangheili pass her by without acknowledging the fact she existed. Rei didn't mind. She looked up as an airship went over. She scowled. Ships like that belonged to the Covenant that some of the Sangheili did not approve of, and neither did she or her mother or father. Most Sangheili had already joined them in the fight against what they called 'demons', aliens that looked like her, and the numbers were increasing. Someday soon, her own parents might see her as a demon and exile her. She didn't like to think of it. No more than a bad dream, she told herself.

She returned home just before sunset. Her mother was already making tea.

"Oh, Rei. Welcome home, dear." Rei smiled and nodded.

"It is good to be home. I will be in my room, studying. I will join you later." Alim nodded.

"Alright. I will call you when your father is home." Rei smiled and made her way to her room.

It wasn't that much later that Rei realised she had fallen asleep on her books and went into the dining room, where her mother and father greeted her with smiles and a plate full of food, which she ate happily.

"More have joined the Covenant, Alim. I am unsure if it is safe anymore for Rei." Rei looked at her parents worriedly.

"If you two join the Covenant, will you hate me because I am a demon?" Alim put a hand on Rei's head.

"No, Rei. You are our child, and we love you very much. Nothing is going to change that." Suddenly, explosions sounded outside. Rei, Ta'hm and Alim went to see what was going on and saw human and Covenant soldiers fighting. Sangheili in armour were running out of their homes to help with the fight and their families and those who couldn't fight were running from the village. Rei gasped and clutched her mother's hand.

"Demons." She whispered. Alim held her closely. Ta'hm went inside to fetch his armour. They all managed to leave the house before it exploded. Ta'hm looked to Rei and Alim.

"Run. Find a place to hide. Someone will find you." With a roar, Ta'hm disappeared into the battle. Alim took her daughter's hand tightly and they ran into the crowd of fleeing villagers as explosions sounded around them. The shockwave from one blew them off their feet and Rei hit her head hard enough to knock her out. The sight of battle faded slowly as Rei's eyes closed.


	3. Pillar of Autumn

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Chapter 2- Pillar of Autumn_

_**A/N:**____Well, here's chapter 3. As you might have noticed, I've redone the previous chapters, and that more reviews have come in. Let's see here…_

_**Rathnier Nithvolr:**__ Okay, okay- I see what your point is. I guess the Sangheili wouldn't have 'human' in their vocabulary until sometime during the war, myself. However, I'm still standing by my belief that the Sangheili, before and after the Covenant, are an honourable race and would spare the life of a child. The Covenant _did _trick them, after all. But thanks, anyways! (gives bowl of proverbial ramen)_

_**Singing Tragedy:**__ Firstly, _LOL._ Secondly, thanks. I'm glad you like the idea I've used, and I agree with you- we _do _need more vampires in fiction these days as long as they don't sparkle.(gives bowl of proverbial ramen)_

_**Ammz:**__ Thanks a lot for that. I guess they _are _just boosting their egos…(shrugs) Anyways, here (gives proverbial Pixie Sticks) Have fun getting hyper._

_**vrbtny –Cheddar Cheese:**__ Thanks for the constructive criticism. I like the idea of a family of another race adopting the child of another race, and if you re-read the previous chapters, it'll explain a little more. The reason why the chatty bits are so long is because I got a little…uncreative. _^^;_ But I'll try to fix that in the later chapters.(gives proverbial pizza) I gave the last bowl to __**Rathnier**__. Sorry. _^^; _(Stall will re-open next chapter)_

_After the Covenant drove the UNSC forces into a fight on Sangheilios, they had no choice to make a quick retreat. The native warriors were too strong and too many and their forces at the time were too few. An ODST had found and brought back a human child, which was left in the care of Chief Medical Officer Evans. After being led to believe the humans had killed Rei, Ta'hm and Alim joined the Covenant. But Alim's heart told her otherwise._

_-Pillar of Autumn, several days later...-_

Dr. Judith Evans watched the little girl open her eyes.

"Ah, I see you're awake. How do you feel, sweetheart?" The child looked at her in a mix of confusion and fear. Judith sighed and smiled slightly. "Hey, don't you speak english?" The little girl shrunk away from her. Judith picked up a silver pendant and showed it to the child in one outstretched hand. "Is this yours?" The girl snatched it, showing distrust and inspected it carefully. Then she spoke.

"Muh...Mine..." She had a very quiet voice. Judith smiled.

"Oh, so it's your pendant."

"Mine." The little girl said again, but louder. Judith chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's yours. Do you have a name?" The little girl looked at the pendant, then at Judith.

"N…name?" Judith showed the girl her nametag.

"My name is Judith Evans. Now, what's yours?" The girl pointed to herself and shook her head.

"Name…" Judith sighed.

"_Jesus christ,"_ She thought. _"No name and barely speaks a word of english. What the hell _happened_ on that planet?"_ The little girl pointed at Judith.

"J…Judith…" She said slowly, as if it were hard to say. Judith nodded.

"Yes, that's my name." The girl pointed to herself.

"Name?" Judith understood.

"Oh, I see. You want me to give you a name. Okay, let's see…" She went through a list of names she had just thought up. Tanya? No, that wouldn't work. Sarah? That wasn't going to work either. Amy? She didn't look like an Amy... "How about Elsa? I think it's a nice name." The girl pointed to Judith.

"Judith…" Then, she pointed to herself. "…Elsa." Judith nodded.

"Okay,then- your name is Elsa." The little girl nodded.

"Elsa…" At that moment, Grayson walked in.

"Ah, I see the kid's awake. She got a name?" Judith stood and turned to face him.

"Not one she can remember, sir. I've given her a new name, so just call her Elsa." Grayson inspected her closely and eyed her pendant.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there." Elsa shied away, clutching the pendant. Grayson chuckled. Judith led him aside.

"Sir, that necklace- that symbol was found in some old Forerunner texts the boys in archeology found. They're not sure what it means, though." She tilted her head slightly towards Elsa, who was still inspecting the pendant. "Seeing she's seemingly emotionally attatched to it, it's gonna be damned near impossible to get a better look at it." Grayson cast a look at Elsa.

"I see. I guess it won't matter that much." Judith took a deep breath.

"With your permission, sir, I'd like to adopt her. I was raised in an orphanage and they're not nice places." Grayson considered this.

"Very well, Evans- you have custody of the kid. Give her a good life for as long as you can while on extended shore leave." Evans nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Elsa looked to Judith as Grayson left. Judith looked back. "Well, Elsa, it looks like I'll be taking care of you from now on. You don't have to call me your mother if you don't want to." Elsa looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"M…mother…" She burst into tears. Judith rushed to her side and put her arms around her, holding her close.

"Hey, hey…was it something I said? What's wrong, Elsa? Do you miss your real mother? C'mon, talk to me." Elsa just gripped Judith's white lab coat and cried. Judith felt sorry for her._ "Poor kid. Doesn't have a clue where the hell she is."_ She took off her lab coat and put it around Elsa's shoudlers and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get something to eat…try to sleep, okay?" The girl lay down and Judith put another blanket over her and stayed until she fell asleep before she slipped out to the mess hall.


	4. Wishing Well

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Chapter 3- Wishing Well_

_**A/N:**__ YAY! Now we're getting somewhere here. Now, let's look at some reviews here..._

_**JFMK2:**__ Sorry! Here! (gives bowl of proverbial ramen) Please don't cut me. I did look around on Halopedia and I've watched my kid brother play Halo 1 and 2, but I've looked around and I've seen asolutely no Halo 't suggest looking around WalMart or anything, 'cuz we don't have any like that in Australia. Secondly, I get it- I've gotten the idea of how you think I've got the Sangheili all wrong, but I'm trying to work with what I know and expand it when I know more. Right now, I really can't manage that. Thirdly, the mentioned UNSC troops _did not_ mount an invasion on were forced into a fight by the Covenant forces they were already fighting in space. This is situated when the war was just beginning. If you read properly, Alim and Ta'hm 'repented' and joined the Covenant's forces after being led to believe the humans had killed Rei, who is now Elsa. As for the Pillar of Autumn, well…I don't know myself. Since this is before Halo 1, I guess I just threw it in there 'cuz I couldn't think of a name for a UNSC ship at the time._

_**Long review response is loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong.**__(laughs)_

_**Rathnier Nithvolr:**__ You shall have your ramen! Thanks for the suggestion. You, my friend, are a genius. Your idea might be seen in this chapter, so just keep an eye out, okay? (gives bowl of proverbial ramen and a big slice of proverbial strawberry cheesecake.)_ _The cheesecake's for adding me to your favourite authors list and favouriting this story! (hug)_

_Also a big thank you to everyone that favourited this fic!_

_As time passed, the war continued. Elsa grew up under Judith's wing and went to school, staying with Judith's mother, Dinah, while she was off-planet. Though she was a diligent student, she always had been bothered by sporadic vision and a nagging feeling that Earth just wasn't home and she couldn't even begin to remember or even think of a reason why._

_-Earth, four years later-_

Elsa looked boredly out the window of the school bus. Her best friend, Cagey, nudged her in the arm.

"Hello, Earth to Elsa. Where were _you_, pal?" Elsa smiled wistfully.

"Oh, just outer space as usual." Cagey laughed.

"You are so weird." The two laughed. Elsa had become friends with Cagey (who's real name was Alexia Cage) after she beat up the school bully and got Elsa's lunch money back. The two had stuck together ever since.

Today, the children in their class were going to an old park for history. Cagey had told Elsa that her great-great-grandmother, Eleanor Cage, had built a wishing well there with her huband Michael. Everyone in the Cage family knew where it was. Eleanor was a clever woman and had hidden it well.

Upon arrival, the children got off the bus and into the park, led by the teacher in lines of two. Elsa and Cagey were at the back, telling jokes. When they were on break after a long and boring lecture about the importance of the park, the two snuck off to the secret wishing well. Cagey took out two shiny silver quarters and gave one to Elsa.

"You hold it like this," Explained Cagey, tucking the tip of her thumb under her index finger. "Then you flick it into the well like this," She flicked the coin into the well, then quickly put her hands together, fingers laced. "Then you make a wish." She was silent for a moment, then there was a splash from the bottom of the well and Cagey's hands dropped to her sides. "Now you try!" Elsa did as Cagey did and, as she laced her fingers together, she made her wish.

"_If my real parents are looking for me, whoever they are- please let them find me."_

The coin finally fell into the bottom of the well and Elsa's hands dropped to her sides.

"Let's head back. They've got to be worried about us." Cagey giggled.

"Especially _Charlie._" Elsa's face went red.

"Oh, knock it off, Cagey. There's nothing between us, we're just friends!" Cagey just grinned.

"Alright, alright, I was just teasing!" They started walking back towards where their class was before. The teacher saw them coming and told them off for scaring everyone.

After Elsa got home, her grandmother was there to greet her.

"Welcome home, dear. How was your day?" Elsa smiled  
"It was good, Grandma. Cagey showed me her family's secret wishing well and I made a wish." Dinah smiled.

"You'd best not tell me. If you tell someone your wish, it won't come true." Elsa nodded.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and study. We might be having a pop quiz in science, so I don't wanna get jumped." With a nod from her grandmother, Elsa made her way upstairs. She stopped for a second as the sight of a little girl coming home to a strange being.

"_Welcome home, dear."  
"It is good to be home. I will be in my room, studying." _Elsa shook her head quickly.

"Well _that_ was weird…"

"What was that dear?" Came Dinah's voice from downstairs.

"Nothing, Grandma!" Elsa called over her shoulder. She quickly hurried upstairs and turned on some relaxing music to calm her nerves while she studied. She really liked traditional asian music. It gave her this nostalgic feeling. Suddenly, a vision of the same little girl sitting by another strange creature that was playing something that reminded her of a flute.

"_There. That song is for you."_

Elsa shook her head and gulped down a mouthful of water from a bottle she had nearby.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder…"


	5. Taken Away

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Chapter 4- Taken Away_

_**A/N:**__ BOOYAH! Finally getting onto the next chapter. Sorry it's taken forever, guys- I couldn't think of a title for this know, this may sound weird, but I did end up asking myself, what would happen if Bungie saw this? The chance is pretty f*cking unlikely but hell- a girl can dream._

_The preface to this chapter is in Elsa's POV. The rest is in 3__rd__ person._

_Now onto those nice people who reviewed!_

_**JFMK2: **__Thank you so much for your kind words. I didn't think you were being an ass at all, just so you know (hug). I hope you continue to provide reviews for this story as it's proved very helpful. __**Rathnier**__, that goes for you too! So, __**JFMK2**__, here's some proverbial ramen, fresh off the stand for you, pal!_

_**Gemidi Fett:**__ I'm so glad you like this. Yes, Elsa will find her Elite parents again and I'm hoping it's going to be a happy ending 'cuz I'm not planning on making a sequel to this. (gives bowl of proverbial ramen) I hope you continue to read my story._

_Also, a big hug and proverbial snacks of choice to the people who have added this story to their favourites and story alert lists._

_Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?_

_My visions became more frequent- at least three or four a day on average. Visions of a little girl and those strange creatures that I came to realise were Elites, one of the alien Covenant's forces. Also, Cagey and Charlie weren't acting theirselves anymore. I was worried- were the even my friends? And what did the aliens have to do with my visions?_

_Earth, two months later…_

"…_Wake up. The sun has risen before you…"_

Elsa's eyes snapped open in shock and she laid there, staring at her ceiling for a few minutes.

"All a dream," She chided herself. "Nothing to be afraid of…" She finally caught her breath and turned over on her side to check her alarm clock. It was half-past-five in the morning. "Well, crap." She hissed. Her stomach gurgled desperately. She crept over to the door and put an ear to it to make sure her mother or grandmother were awake, then dragged a cardboard box out from under her bed and took a chocolate bar out from the mix of chocolates, candies and chips. She even had a few cans of creaming soda, ginger beer (the non alcoholic kind) and cola, and a can of cola stood on her nightstand. The sugar, Elsa hoped, would calm her nerves. Just then, her cell phone rang. The caller ID wasn't working and just said "Unknown number". Elsa answered it, ready to give the caller a strict talking to about calling at unreasonable hours when a familiar and urgent voice started talking. The sound of running footsteps accompanied it.

"_Ells! You there?"_ Elsa gasped.

"Cagey? What's up? Why are you running? Did something happen?"

"_Look, there's this thing called the Spartan project and they kidnapped me for it. They've got a clone in my place-Same with Charlie--!" _ The line was cut off and a busy tone replaced the noise. Elsa's hand dropped the phone onto the bed as Elsa realised why Cagey and Charlie had been acting so strange. She put the snacks away under her bed and cried herself to sleep.

At school later that morning, Elsa looked at Cagey and Charlie and sighed sadly. She didn't even know if what had happened earlier was a dream or not, or if she was really looking at her friends anymore. Cagey, or maybe the fake Cagey, picked her out from the crowd and dragged her over to where she had been standing with Charlie.

"Hey, Chuck- look what the cat dragged in." Charlie laughed.

"_Somebody's_ got a sugar hangover." Elsa gave them a serious look.

"I need to ask you guys some questions. Questions only the _real_ Cagey and Charlie would know." Cagey and Charlie looked at Elsa like she was crazy.

"Okay, Elsa…whatever keeps you feeling safe…" Cagey said with a sarcastic smirk. Elsa looked at Cagey.

"Cagey- when did I get this scar," She began, pulling back her sleeve to reveal a long, wide scar that went around her wrist and down the inside of her forearm. "And how did it happen?" Cagey put her hands on her hips.

"Easy. We were climbing that tree in my backyard and you fell on my dad's hedge trimmers. That was two years ago." A correct answer. Elsa nodded and looked to Charlie.

"Charlie- Which out of these three things am I alergic to?" She counted on her fingers, holding them up so Charlie could see. "One; Heavy smoke; Two; Eggs, or; Three; Spider Bites?" Charlie smiled confidently.

"Oh, that's too easy. You're allergic to heavy smoke and…um…"

"_Gotcha."_ Thought Elsa. "And…?" Charlie smiled awkwardly.

"…eggs?" Elsa scowled.

"Wrong! I'm allergic to heavy smoke because it gives me respiratory problems and I'm allergic to spider bites because the venom makes me fatally sick!" Cagey scowled.

"What are you doing, Elsa? What's got you so paranoid?" Elsa's scowl remained.

"Early this morning I got a call from Cagey saying she'd been kidnapped. The _real _Cagey would _never_ lie to me, _especially_ about something as serious as a kidnapping!" Cagey and Charlie became tense and scowled. A shadow loomed over Elsa and a man in a suit (_**A/N:**__**Think like, CIA**_) grabbed her arm and led her away. The fake Cagey and Charlie just walked away. Elsa snapped her gaze to the man as he spoke.

"Cagey 004 contacted you and almost brought National Security to a compromise. You are the only one in the country outside the UNSC to know about our project." Elsa tried to pry the man's hand off of her.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my friends?" The man gave no reply as she was dragged off towards a hum-vee. Suddenly, the vision of a small girl punching an Elite in the gut came to mind and Elsa slammed her fist into the man's stomach and ran towards a shortcut she always took to school and home and tried her best to run as fast as she could to tell her mother. She burst in the door and her mother stood to attention.

"Elsa? What on earth--?" Elsa tried to catch her breath.

"There's these guys chasing me- they're gonna take me away, Mom!" Judith went to the door as the man that had been chasing Elsa got there and struck him hard across the face.

"What in hell were you doing, Calwell?" The man, who's name was apparently Calwell, caught his breath quickly.

"Doctor Evans--she knows about the SPARTAN project- she must be put under arrest--!" Another strike across the face.

"She's coming with me off-planet for a while. We'll discuss it later. You, Calwell, will go back to Doctor Halloway and tell her to keep her mitts off my daughter." Calwell kept quiet for a moment, his eyes on Elsa. He stood up straight.

"Understood. Good day." Without another word, he turned and left. Judith closed the door and turned to Elsa.

"What do you know about the SPARTAN project?" Elsa was suspicious.

"Only that whoever's behind it took my friends away." Judith sighed and kept her frown.

"Go to your room and pack. We're leaving for the _Valkyrie_ tonight." Without another word, Elsa went upstairs, casting a look back at Judith. She just pointed upstairs and Elsa did as she was told.


	6. Valkyrie

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Chapter 5- The Valkyrie_

_**A/N:**__ Well, here we are at chapter 5 (6, if you're looking at the chapter list…). I'm surprised this is still going, seeing I usually don't work on these stories for so long. Maybe it's because I'm writing for fandoms that are pretty much inactive on . Ah, well. Now, onto those lovely people who reviewed!_

_**Jamie Hicks:**__ Actually, this fic's supposed to span over the time when the humans and Sangheili were enemies to the time when they're allies by the time Halo 3 takes place so I'm trying to build something on that.(gives bowl of proverbial ramen)I'm not going to make Elsa/Rei a Spartan. That's an over-used concept that I'm not a fan of unless it's a really good fic._

_**Lord Andreas: **__Thanks for the tip.(gives bowl of proverbial ramen) I'm glad you're liking this._

_Also, a big thank you very much to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and story alert lists._

_**EDIT:** Sorry, folks, had to make a change in the preface to fix things up._

_

* * *

_

_Elsa spent the next several years of her life aboard the UNSC ship, the _Valkyrie_. Showing a dislike towards Spartans (though she had respect for Master Chief and for Cagey, who was assigned aboard), she became an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, or ODST, and operated alongside Cagey a lot. Charlie had died years ago after a surgery went wrong. Elsa's visions still haunted her…_

_Valkyrie, eight years later…_

Elsa ducked as Cagey swung a punch at the side of her face and came back at her with a sweeper kick that knocked the blonde off her feet. Cagey tried to kick at Elsa, but she missed and she was pinned to the ground. Elsa grinned.

"Given up yet?" She taunted between heavy panting. Cagey grinned.

"Okay, okay, you got me." The girls got to their feet, too tired to even pull a last-minute dirty trick to one-up the latter. They washed their sweat-slicked faces and hands in the bathrooms and got back in uniform.

"You know, Cage, you could'a really kicked my ass back there. I was surprised I could take you down." Cagey cast a surprised look at Elsa.

"You're joking me." Elsa held up her hands as if she'd been caught in the act of some serious crime.

"I'm not, seriously. Were you going easy on me or something?" Cagey shrugged.

"Maybe." Elsa laughed.

"I know I've said this a million times, but I'm glad it's the real you I'm talking to." Cagey nodded.

"I know. It's great to see you. I just wish Charlie could'a seen you before they butchered him." Elsa sighed.

"Me too."

"This is a military ship," Came a voice from behind them. "Not a war memorial." Cagey smirked.

"You're heartless sometimes, John." Under the helmet, nobody could tell that John-117, otherwise known as the Master Chief, had cracked a smirk.

"Very funny, _Alexia_." Cagey scowled childishly.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Elsa disguised a giggle as a coughing fit. Judith walked in at that moment with a data tablet tucked under her arm. Her hair was tied up in a military bun and her glasses were perched perfectly on the bridge of her nose.

"Chief, Cagey- Sargeant Johnson would like a word with you. I need to speak with Elsa." Cagey nodded and gave a slight wave to Elsa and left with John. Elsa looked to Judith.

"What's up, Mom?" Judith sighed.

"A marine came to me this morning and told me you were talking in your sleep. Considering your visions, I don't know if you're even fit for duty anymore." Elsa looked at the floor solemnly, turning her face from her mother as another vision tugged at her.

"_I am not sure it is safe for her anymore…"_

Judith shook Elsa firmly.

"See- there you go again." Elsa gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mom, I'm fine. Nobody's gotten killed thanks to my visions…"

"So far," Judith interrupted. "That's why I'm worried. Honey, you used to wake up in the middle of the night and come crying to me when you had one of these visions. They're tearing you apart." Elsa gave her mother a pleading look.

"Mom, please don't tell the Sarge. I'm fine. I'm perfectly sane." Judith opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it, her lips in a serious line.

"I know. Even though I'm not your real mother, I worry for you as if I were." Elsa gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Look, I worry for you, too, but I always tell myself you'll be fine." Judith managed a smile.

"I know, dear. That's what I'm always telling myself, too." She placed a hand to the side of Elsa's face. "Just…just _tell me_, for god's sake, when you've had a vision. I want to help you find your real parents as much as you do." Elsa could feel the tears welling up inside. She blinked them away and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Suddenly, alarms klaxoned and explosions rocked the ship. Elsa gave her mother a silent nod in farewell before putting on her helmet, grabbing her pistols and assault rifle and running off to see what had happened. Judith stared after her.

"Good luck…Elsa."


	7. Strike

_HALO_

_Family Ties_

_Chapter 6- The Strike_

_**A/N: **__Okay, so here we are at Chapter 6 (or 7, whatever you prefer). So far, so good. I'll say right now, things are about to get really good, so make sure you're ready for some serious alien killing, folks…hey, no reviews? Ah, well, maybe this chapter will score me some. No preface to this chapter, sorry-can't think of one (laughs)_

* * *

Cagey and the Chief saw Elsa coming.

"What's happened?" She exclaimed. Cagey stuck a thumb in the direction of the main viewscreen.

"_That_ happened." Elsa looked at the screen. Covenant ships were coming closer as more explosions rocked the ship. Everyone tried to stay steady. Master Chief pulled out an SMG and checked it had enough bullets.

"We have to get everyone off the _Valkyrie_. Cagey, you get everyone in engineering. Elsa, get everyone in medical. Johnson'll get any military personnel to assist you. I'll get everyone off the bridge." He turned to Cortana, who was standing on a data pedestal. "Cortana- sound the evacuation alarms. You're gonna have to come with me." Cortana nodded.

"Got it." The alarms went off and everyone started flooding down the halls. Master Chief, Cagey and Elsa bade each other their goodbyes with a silent nod and ran off.

The way to the medical deck was riddled with Grunts and Elites. Elsa tried to avoid them, ducking and weaving around shots and firing a few of her own. Her fellow soldiers were dropping like flies and all she could do was follow her mission and get Judith- and everyone else- out of medical before it was too late. She narrowly dodged a plasma needle as it exploded. She leapt over the barrier with skill and into the medical ward. Everyone was getting ready to leave. Judith ran up to Elsa.

"What's attacking us? Tell me!" Elsa put her hands on Judith's shoulders.

"Mom, listen to me. Get whatever you're gonna need and get to the escape pods. I'll fight off the Covenant and make my way to an escape pod, okay?" Judith took Elsa's helmet off and kissed her forhead.

"Please, Elsa- just be careful, for god's sake." Elsa held her mother's hands.

"I will. I promise." Judith hesitantly nodded her goodbye and ran to help the other doctors and medical personnel. Elsa put her helmet back on and pulled out an assault rifle as an Elite burst through the door. It roared and Elsa ran towards it, managing to whack its plasma rifle out of its hands with her assault rifle and fire a few shots at its feet, trying to distract it as the last of the medical personnel got into the escape pods. Realising her little ploy, the Elite grabbed Elsa by the neck and slammed her against a wall, the shock knocking her hemlet right off and out an airlock as it closed. Elsa tried to pry the Elite's giant hand off her neck as she was slammed into the wall again, her pendant coming loose and clanking against her armour. The Elite saw it and its grip loosened enough for Elsa to breathe normally. It cast a shocked look at her and spoke what Elsa thought was a name.  
"Rei…?" Elsa was as equally shocked.

"You know what the symbol on my pendant means? Please," She said, trying to stay upright, even if she had been lifted a few feet off the ground. "I need to know what it means. It could help me find my…" The Elite let her drop to the ground and knelt, making a pained groan as if it were crying. Elsa put a hand on its giant shoulder and knelt to see its face.

"Do you know me?" The Elite looked up into her eyes and brushed her dark side-fringe out of her face. Its eyes widened. Suddenly, there were heavy footsteps and Elsa stood to see Sargeant Johnson, the Chief and about a score of soldiers. Johnson gestured to the kneeling Elite.

"Who's that?" Elsa cast a look at him.

"He's…" She tried to think of the best possible excuse. "…My prisoner."

"'Prisoner'?" Asked Master Chief. His voice dripped sarcasm. "You _actually_ subdued an _Elite_?"

"Well, think about it- Sure the Covenant have everything against us, but we might need answers as to why they attacked us." She picked up the Elite's fallen plasma rifle. "He's coming with us, either way." Johnson nodded.

"Stick some energy binds on 'im, boys. Let's move out!" Elsa stayed at the back, keeping her eyes on the Elite while defending the rear. Strangely enough, it went along with the whole 'prisoner' thing. For good measure (and to make it believable), She shoved it forwards with the plasma rifle.

"Move it." She said firmly. "If you wanna stay here when this thing blows, be my guest." The Elite grunted. Soon enough, they were in the main escape hatch and they piled into the two remaining escape pods. Johnson sighed.

"First the _Autumn_, now the _Valkyrie_…" He looked to Elsa. "Looks like you've work to do, kid. That thing better talk or we'll have to get rid of 'im." Elsa sighed and nodded. The plans of the ambush weren't the only thing the Elite would have to tell her.

"_No,"_ She told herself. _"Much more than that."_ She gripped her pendant, which the Elite seemed fixated with. The pilot was talking over the communicator with the other escape pods. He called over his shoulder to Elsa.

"Hey, Trooper- Dr. Evans made it off just fine. Cagey-004 made it, too." Elsa tilted her head back and sighed with relief.

"That's good." Another nearby UNSC ship, the _Kittyhawke-II_, was waiting nearby to pick them up. The Elite was to be interrogated there.


	8. Interrogation

_HALO: Family Ties_

_Chapter 7- The Interrogation_

_**A/N:**____Surprise! I'm not dead! This chapter's probably gonna be good...considering I write these things before I write the fic...meh. Sorry I've been away so long guys- life at home's kinda heavy right now and I'm moving house soon and we'll have no internet for a while...I won't answer reviews because I don't know how exactly to answer them except for this- Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep reading. Now, let's get on with the fic, shall we?_

_The Elite was taken aboard the _Kittyhawke-II_ for questioning. Elsa was to carry out the interrogation herself while Cagey and Master Chief were out with other UNSC troops to inspect the wreckage of the _Valkyrie_ to salvage any equipment that could still function._

Elsa paced around the interrogation room, keeping a close eye on the bound and seated Elite.

"Aboard the _Valkyrie_," She began slowly, putting her sentences together carefully. "You said something to me. Would you mind repeating that for me?" The Elite seemed to understand just fine.

"Rei." Elsa pivoted on her heel when she was in front of the Elite and leaned on the iron table to look straight at it.

"Mind telling me what it means?" The Elite looked bewildered.

"You...do not remember?" Shocked by this (apart from the fact the Elite could speak English), Elsa gave a shaky gasp.

"What do you mean?" The elite looked away for a second. Elsa decided to drop it, for now. "Can you tell me your name?" The elite met her gaze again.

"I am Ta'hm." Elsa nodded.

"Alright, Ta'hm- would you mind telling me what the covenant were thinking hen they attacked the _Valkyrie_?" Ta'hm remained serious.

"We are told that humanity is evil- an affront to our gods. Let me ask you something now." Elsa nodded slowly.

"Go on." Ta'hm looked at her straight in the eye.

"Eighteen years ago, an alien craft crashed into Sangheilios, my home world. That is where my wife, Alim and I found our daughter. Six years after that, she disapeared and we were lead to believe that she was dead, but Alim still believes still that she had been taken," Elsa's eyes widened. Before she could press on Ta'hm's story, the door behind her slid open and Cagey walked in.

"The scavenger mission's over with. Johnson will be in here soon to ask you about any answers you pulled out of your 'prisoner'. He said if you haven't got anything, the Chief'll do the job for you." Elsa nodded.

"Thanks, Cagey." As soon as Cagey left, Elsa turned back to the elite. "Look, you'd better start talking. I've heard the Chief's good with interrogations and he's not as gentle as I can be. When Johnson comes in here, you either talk, or you die. It's that simple." The elite didn't even look scared.

"I have been with the covenant to find my daughter and bring her home. I have nothing against you humans." His voice had been raised slightly. Elsa sighed and rubbed her sinuses.

"I wish I could believe you. Just tell me what the covenant were planning and I'll let you off easy." Ta'hm was silent.

"I...I was just told to attack."

"An ambush?" Before she could get an answer, the door opened and behind it stood Sargeant Johnson and Master Chief. Elsa swallowed and turned to greet them. "Sargeant Johnson, sir, Chief."

"Anything yet, kid?" Asked Johnson, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"The attack was an ambush, sir. This one says he was just told to attack." Reported Elsa, gesturing to Ta'hm with a slight jerk of her head. Johnson nodded.

"Anything else?" Elsa shook her head.

"No, sir. I was about to press further." Johnson sighed and shook his head.

"I gave you time, kid." Elsa tensed up.

"Permission to speak freely, sir." Johnson nodded his approval with a "mm-hm" to back it up. "Just give me a little more time. He's my prisoner, I'll interrogate him how I see fit." Johnson sighed.

"Alright. You got another half-hour to get what you can outta your prisoner." He turned to leave. Elsa saluted him.

"Thank you, sir." Johnson didn't turn to look at her.

"Master Chief, keep an eye on 'em." Elsa bit her lip to stop herself from pouting or pulling a scowl as Johnson left. With the Chief around, there was little chance of her pressing further on the Elite's question. Master Chief walked out. Elsa was surprised.

"I still have duties to attend to." Elsa watched him leave before going back to her interrogations.

"Go on with your question." She said, sitting in the chair opposite Ta'hm. "What are you trying to tell me?" Ta'hm sighed.

"Your eye...the one you hide..." Elsa put a hand to her deformed eye. Sure it looked normal, but it was a greenish-yellow colour with a slitted pupil. She had hid it behind her fringe ever since third grade.

"What about it?" Her tone was defensive. She was sensitive about her eye.

"My daughter had the _exact same eye_." Elsa stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you trying to say? That _I'm_ your daughter?" Ta'hm sighed.

"Were Alim here, she would ask, 'what does your heart tell you?'" Elsa leaned back in her seat slowly as the truth hit her hard.

"...Oh my God."


End file.
